


Duo Patribus Unum Genus

by TeamRenhardt



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard have finally found love and happiness with each other.  They have been together for just over a year when the topic of babies comes up.  Are the guys ready to start a family?





	1. Chapter One: A Blutbad-Fuchsbau Baby

**Author's Note:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Marimba ringtone sounds 

Nick groans as he rolls out of Sean’s arms and over to reach for his ringing phone, noticing that it is just after 3:00am. “Burkhardt.”

“Hey Nick! It finally happened! She’s only six days overdue, but she’s here! Ten fingers! Ten toes! Dark brown hair! The most beautiful brown eyes! Absolutely perfect! 7lb 9oz 21 inches long! The cutest little button nose and Rosalee’s lips!”

Nicks half-asleep brain struggles to take in all that was just said. “Monroe?”

“Duh! Who else calls you at 3:00am to tell you that their little girl is here! She arrived at 1:17am! Rosalee did so well! A pushing champion!”

“Oh, wow! Congrats Monroe! Will Rosalee be up to visitors later this morning?”

“Yes! We can’t wait for you and Sean to meet our little lady!”

“Great! We will be up to St John’s in a few hours.”

“Seventh floor. Room 725. See you soon Nick!”

“Congrats to you both Monroe! See you after while.”

Nick sets his phone back on the night stand and turns back to see Sean has woken up. “That was Monroe. Their baby is finally here.”

Sean pulls Nick back to rest against his chest. “It’s about time she made her appearance.”

“True! Monroe has been going crazy with each day that’s passed since Rosalee’s due date.”

“Well we should get some more sleep so we can go meet her.”

Nick snuggles against Sean and nods, kissing his chest as his eyes slide closed.

 

***

Following a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels, Nick and Sean head out to St John’s Hospital. Once they reach the hospital they stop at the gift shop for flowers and a stuffed toy. They debate for several minutes over which flowers are appropriate for the new mom before they agree on pink poinsettias. The toy selection elicited even more debate between the two men. Nick wanted the brightly colored clown, but Sean insists that clowns are ultra-creepy. Amused and sensing a story behind this opinion, Nick files the thought away for later. They finally agree on a stuffed bear. “Which room did Monroe say they were in?” Sean asks as they step out of the elevator onto the seventh floor.

“725.”

Reaching the new parent’s room Nick knocks quietly. “Come on in!” Monroe calls out.

Nick and Sean enter their room to see the new parents sitting on the bed looking adoringly at the bundle Rosalee is holding. “Nick! Sean! Come meet our little lady! I’m sure Rosalee can be convinced to let you hold her!”

Nick sets the vase of pink poinsettias on the table along with the stuffed bear. “She’s adorable. It looks like she’s taking after her mother thankfully!”

“Very funny Nick. Here come sit and meet Gabrielle Alice. We plan on calling her Gigi.”

“The flowers are beautiful guys! That was so sweet of you to pick her December birth flower, thank you! Nick would you like to hold her?” Rosalee asks watching as Nick carefully caresses Gabrielle’s dark brown curls.

Nick hesitates, looking between Rosalee and Gabrielle. “She won't break.” Monroe says as Rosalee hands the baby to Nick. He sits in the visitors chair with the precious bundle. Rosalee and Monroe share a knowing look as they watch Sean watching Nick hold Gabrielle. It is clear to the couple that Sean is very much enjoying seeing his mate holding a baby. Rosalee knows from her tea time chats with Nick at the Spice Shop that the couple has not discussed having a baby, but that Nick very much wants a family with Sean. It seems as if the Zauberbiest is entertaining the same thoughts as he smiles watching Nick talk to Gabrielle.

“She’s so tiny…and perfect!” Nick says smiling up at the new parents before looking over to Sean who has moved to stand beside him. “Sean you should hold her!”

The normally calm and collected Captain hesitates before saying “She looks quite content with her Uncle Nick. I’m sure there will be plenty of chances later to hold her. Besides, I’m sure the new family could probably use some rest.”

Nick smirks at his mate as he stands up to hand Gabrielle back to Rosalee. “Chicken! Didn’t you hear Monroe – she won’t break!”

Sean rolls his eyes and sighs. “I’m sure this is true. I will be sure to hold her next time we see her.”

“We’ll hold you to that next week Sean. Don’t forget everyone is coming to our house for a welcome Gigi dinner.” Monroe says as he picks up his daughter.

“We wouldn’t miss it!” Nick says as he takes Sean’s hand. “Call us if you need anything. We are both off the rest of the weekend.”

“Of course Nick.” Rosalee says as Gabrielle starts fussing. “It looks like someone is getting hungry.”

Realizing what that means, Sean begins to pull Nick towards the door. “We will see you next week unless you need us sooner. Congrats. She is precious.”

The new parents smile and begin to tend to their hungry bundle. Nick and Sean take this as their sign to make their exit from the hospital room.

 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two: Uncertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard have finally found love and happiness with each other. They have been together for just over a year when the topic of babies comes up. Are the guys ready to start a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Nick leans his head back against Sean’s chest as they stand waiting for the elevator to come up to the seventh floor at St John’s Hospital. “Gigi is so cute! Monroe and Rosalee seem so happy.”

Sean nods and kisses the top of Nick’s head as his hands slide down Nick’s arms to rest on his hips. “That they do. After everything they went through with the Wesenrein they deserve this happy and joyful time.”

As the elevator arrives, the couple gets on – lost in their own thoughts. Each would be surprised to learn their thoughts were not really that different. While they have not discussed starting a family, both cannot stop wondering if the other is open to children. Nick knows that Sean’s troubled and often violent childhood with the Royals in Vienna made his shy away from getting close to anyone besides his mother. Sean understands that losing his parents at such a young age, although rediscovering his Mother just two years prior, has left the Grimm hesitant to open up to anyone for fear of losing them as he did with his parents. They spent the early months of their relationship working through the baggage that both men had struggled with for years. They learned that both craved affection and that learning to trust often came as a struggle, but the last year had brought peace and security to their lives as their love for each other continues to grow.

After leaving the hospital, Sean and Nick decide to take care of their errands for the day before heading home to relax and enjoy the remaining hours of their weekend. As afternoon turns to evening Sean heads out to the patio to heat up the grill. Nick grabs two beers and joins him. “What’s your plan for dinner Sean?” Nick asks as he hands one of the beers to his mate.

“I was thinking margherita flatbread with sun-dried tomato pesto, fresh basil, roasted tomatoes, fresh mozzarella and parmesan cheese with a balsamic reduction. Maybe add the fresh kale & grilled chicken salad that you liked so much last week.”

“Sounds perfect! I’m going to go start a load of laundry and grab a shower. Holler when you’re ready for the salad and I’ll toss it together.”

“This will probably take less than an hour, but you’ve got plenty of time for a shower.”

Nick presses a chaste kiss to his mate’s lips before heading inside and upstairs. On his way to the laundry room, he pauses at the room across from theirs. It was currently empty, but Nick could see it becoming a nursery. The previous owners of their craftsman style home had painted the room a sage green, which would be perfect regardless of if they adopted a boy or a girl. Nick smiled thinking maybe they could adopt a girl and a boy. Both men had experienced rather isolated childhoods without siblings. Sean had his older half-brother Erik, but they were closer to enemies than siblings. Nick definitely wanted any children he had to have siblings to grow up with. Realizing he’d been standing in the doorway daydreaming for quite a while, Nick heads to start the laundry and take a shower.

Following a leisurely dinner enjoyed outside, which Nick declared deliciously and heavenly perfection; Nick and Sean took care of the dishes in compatible silence. Nick was pondering what he’d need to do to convince Sean that 10:30pm was an acceptable time to make an ice cream run. Sean was thinking about the fact that their home was rather quiet. That could be changed if they adopted a child, but if they adopted Sean would want at least two children. Growing up without anyone his own age to play with had certainly shaped the man Sean became. Before fleeing Vienna with his Mother, his childhood was filled with teasing and tormenting at the hands of his older half-brother, Erik. His father insisted that children should be seen and not heard. If Sean and Nick started a family he knew their children would be raised in a much different and happier home. He would make sure of this. Their lives may be crazy, but Sean was learning how important friends were. Thanks much in part to Nick’s influence on his life Hank, Wu, Monroe, Rosalee, and Adalind had become close and valued parts of Sean’s life. He knew that if they did decide to start a family, and Sean was beginning to greatly desire this, that their friends would play central roles in their children’s lives.

Nick notices Sean has stopped washing dishes and is looking out the window, lost deep in thought. Smirking he smacks Sean’s backside with the towel he’s been using to dry dishes. “Dollar for your thoughts?”

Startled out of his musing and daydreaming by the towel to his backside, Sean glances over at his Grimm. “A dollar, well you must think my thoughts are pretty valuable.”

Nick smiles and wraps his arms around his mate’s waist. “Well, you are the Prince of Portland after all. I couldn’t very well offer you a penny and hope to learn what is going on in that brain of yours could I?”

“Smartass! It’s getting rather late and we both have to be at the station early tomorrow. Let’s head to bed.”

“As you desire my Prince…” Nick says with a cheeky smile. As they head up stairs Sean gives his Grimm a smack on his backside to get him moving a little quicker. After changing into PJs, the boys climb in bed. Sean grabs the book he’s been reading and Nick picks up his phone and sends a text to Sean’s Mom. 

Nick: Hey Elizabeth…are you awake?

Elizabeth: Well hello love! Of course I’m still awake.

Nick: Are you free for lunch tomorrow?

Elizabeth: For you and my son I am always available!

Nick: Thanks, but it’ll just be me. I wanted to talk to you about something actually.

Elizabeth: Is everything OK love? Is my son being difficult? Do I need to lecture him again? ;-)

Nick: LOL Sean is being rather well behaved as of late. No, nothing is wrong. Just need to talk something through and you’re the best one to talk to about it.

Elizabeth: Well…I am very intrigued. Shall I meet you at the station and we can walk to that lovely little Italian place around the corner?

Nick: Sounds great! Unless a case comes up I should be free at 1:00.

Elizabeth: Perfect! I shall see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams love!

Nick: Same to you!

With his lunch plans settled, Nick sets his phone on his night stand and slides over to lay his head on Sean’s chest. Sean looked up from his book and runs his fingers through his Grimm’s hair. Nick signs in contentment and closed his eyes. 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


	3. Chapter Three: Hexenbiest Mothers Give the Best Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard have finally found love and happiness with each other. They have been together for just over a year when the topic of babies comes up. Are the guys ready to start a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Hank and Nick pull up to their newest crime scene on the outskirts of Portland. Getting out of their car Hank greets Sgt Wu, who had been on a well-deserved vacation for the last two weeks “Hey stranger! Good to have you back, Wu!”

“Good to be back. I think.”

“We missed you Wu! Homicide just ain't the same without you.” Nick says smiling at Wu as he takes a look around the busy crime scene.

“Then I guess I'm in the right place. We got two to start your day.” Wu says as he motions for the Detectives to follow him inside the house. “Their neighbor Bob Gumer found them about an hour ago as he walked past with his dog. Noticed their door was wide open, didn't really pay attention until his dog ran in. Upon seeing the victims, Mr. Gumer lost his lunch over in that corner, then called 911.”

“Any forced entry?” Asks Hank.

Wu shakes his head as he consults his notes. “Not that we could find. Rest of the house is intact. That's Dolores Kulikowsky. That's Monica Duncan. Roommates for about two years, according to Mr. Gumer.”

Nick peers out the window they are standing in front of. “What about the car in the driveway?”

“Registered owner is Dolores. It's locked, so we haven't opened it up yet.”

“What are we waiting for? Open it up, Wu.”

“We were just waiting for the go ahead from one of you fine gentlemen.” Wu says before heading outside with Officer Deacon.

Hank surveys the bodies lying in front of them as Nick bends down to get a closer look. “Pretty brutal. I got a ticket stub here, dated yesterday.”

“From where?”

“Carnival Metamorphosia.” Nick says holding up the ticket stub.

“Never heard of it.”

“Says it's in Sellwood River Park.”

“Just one ticket?”

“I'm checking the other jacket.”

“At least we know where they were yesterday.”

 

***

 

Following a busy morning of interviews Nick and Hank find themselves in the Captain’s office updating him on their findings. “How many?” Renard asks as he looks over the file Nick handed him.

“Four murders, three years, all small towns, all unsolved. We checked the carnival's show dates. Each murder took place when the carnival was in the area” Hank answers as he takes a seat in front of the Captain’s desk.

“Hmm. How far back did you track it?”

“We're working on it. Hank submitted a request to get a subpoena to get the earlier records. If they even keep them. The problem is the employees don't last very long. Some of them, couple years, others, a few weeks.”

Hank nods his agreement with his partner’s statement. “And they've all been arrested, everything from disorderly conduct to assault.”

Nick points to the file Renard is holding. “Except that guy, he's been there for all four murders, and he's Blutbaden.”

“Max Robbins. A couple of DUIs doesn't make him a murderer. Where was he before he joined the carnival? Sean asks as he pages through the information his detectives have compiled.

“Don't know yet, still waiting for the IRS to give up his tax returns. The carnival packs it up in two days. If we don't charge somebody, they're gone.” Hank answers.

“As you both know if we charge someone without sufficient evidence to hold them, they may disappear for good, so you've got two days to make sure you find something solid.”

“Yes, sir!” Nick says giving their Captain his boyish smile.

Before Hank or Renard can say anything further Wu knocks on the open door getting the attention of the three men sitting in the office. “Sorry to interrupt, but Captain your Mother just arrived. Should I show her in?”

Sean signs as he nods towards Wu. “I’m not sure I want to know why she is here and I have a meeting at City Hall in less than an hour, but yes show her in.”

Nick stands up “Actually Elizabeth is here for lunch with me.” Sean looks up puzzled at this as Nick continues smiling at his mate “I guess I forgot to mention my lunch plans to you, huh!”

Sean cannot help but smile back “Indeed. I’m sure you and my Mother will have a good time, even without my attendance.”

“Oh I’m quite sure we will have a marvelous time while you’re slaving away at City Hall love!” Elizabeth says with a laugh as she walks into Renard’s office. “Now be a dear and let this handsome boy take me to lunch.”

“Whatever you want Mother.” Sean replies as he rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be back in an hour-ish.” Nick says as he walks out with Elizabeth.

 

***

 

Elizabeth and Nick walk the short distance between the station and Mama Mia Trattoria in companionable silence. Each enjoying the crisp December air during the quick walk to the restaurant. Once inside they are swiftly seated and have their orders placed.

“So love, I have been exceptionally curious since you texted me last night as to what you might want to chat about today.”

“Well…you know that Monroe and Rosalee were expecting a baby, right?”

“Of course! Are the poor dears still waiting for their bundle of joy to decide to make an arrival? I should have been prepared for a rather stubborn son given that he was over two weeks late making his own appearance into the world.”

Nick’s eyes light up as he begins talking. “Their daughter was born early yesterday morning! They named her Gabrielle Alice and are calling her Gigi. Sean and I went up to St John’s and met her yesterday! She is the tiniest and most adorable baby Elizabeth!” His eyes fall to his water glass as he says “I held her, but Sean wouldn’t…”

Elizabeth places her hand over Nick’s to get his attention. “Is this what is bothering you and prompted our lunch date love?”

Nick starts to shake his head and then shrugs. “No…maybe…”

“Sean has not exactly had much experience around babies, as I’m sure you’re aware Nick.”

“Neither of us have any real experience around babies. It just felt like he was only there because I wanted him too. I mean…I know he’s happy for our friends, but he didn’t want to hold Gigi. Finally getting to meet Rosalee and Monroe’s baby made me start thinking…” 

Nick pauses as the waiter brings their lunch order over. After the waiter leaves Elizabeth waits for few seconds to see if her son’s mate will resume what he was saying. “So you’ve been thinking since meeting your friend’s new baby…” Elizabeth prompts.

“Sean and I have been together for over a year now, but I realized we haven’t talked about if either of us wants children. Meeting Gigi made me realize that while I know we can’t have a baby of our own, maybe Sean and I could adopt. I would love to have at least two. I know how lonely it is growing up without a sibling. It’s just…after seeing Sean’s lack of interest in holding Gigi…maybe I’m the only one who has an interest in having children…”

“Oh love! I know for a fact that Sean does want children. We’ve talked about it several times over the years. The last time was shortly after you and he started dating. He didn’t want you to feel pressured, which I am sure if why it isn’t come up yet. Since you haven’t yet spoken about having children, I’m guessing he hasn’t spoken about a Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank either?”

“Uuummm…no?”

Elizabeth can’t help but giggle at the slightly confused and elated expressions that are warring for dominance on Nick’s face. “I’ll take that as a no! I understand that Sean has been teaching you Latin. Do you know what Duo Patribus Unum Genus translates to?”

“Two…something…one…something?”

“Well, I can see my son’s tutelage has been marginally successful. The zaubertrank name means ‘two fathers one family.”

“Ok…I’m still not clear as to what it does?”

“Basically it allows two fathers to conceive a child that would be of both their DNA.”

“I’D BE KNOCKED UP?!?” Nick blushes when he realizes that he’s not only said that out loud, but practically yelled it in the rather crowded restaurant.

Elizabeth laughs “No, love. There are some things that even magic cannot accomplish. While we can make it possible for you and Sean to have a child that is completely yours, you would need to find a Hexenbiest willing to carry the baby.” Nick smirks and opens his mouth, but before he can say what he’s thinking Elizabeth continues. “And no it can’t be me. Unfortunately I am a bit past the time where I could carry a baby.”

“Adalind! We can ask Adalind!” 

Nick reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone, but before he can dial Elizabeth takes the phone from his hands. “Maybe you should talk to Sean before you talk to Adalind. While I am confident Sean will be fully on board, it is only right that you talk to him about this first.”

Glancing at his watch Nick smiles. “You’re right Elizabeth. I do need to talk to Sean about this, but right now I should be getting back to the station. Thank you for meeting me for lunch and for telling me about the making babies zaubertrank!”

“I am always happy to see my boys! And if I can help them along to making me a Grandmother I am more than willing to help.”

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


	4. Uncertainty Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard have finally found love and happiness with each other. They have been together for just over a year when the topic of babies comes up. Are the guys ready to start a family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Elizabeth: That handsome Grimm of yours is simply amazing! I adore any time I get to spend with him!

Sean: I concur Mother. He is rather special.

Elizabeth: Now…I don’t want to mettle in your private life…

Sean: Since when??

Elizabeth: Sean Alexander Renard! Being a smartass does not become you. You know I only want the best for my boy.

Sean: Of course Mother.

Elizabeth: The topic of children came up today while Nick was telling me about Gigi. He seems rather smitten with her.

Sean: Smitten is quite right. Nick seemed to enjoy our short time with the new family very much. Watching him hold the baby sent my thoughts to us and a possible baby.

Elizabeth: Now that makes me so happy to hear Sean, because when Nick started talking about adoption I happened to bring up the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank!

Sean: What did Nick say when you told him about that?

Elizabeth: Well after I translated the zaubertrank into English (might want to work some more on his Latin love), he was very excited. I believe his first comment was “I’D BE KNOCKED UP?!?”

Sean: Mother please tell me you didn’t let Nick think he’d have to be pregnant?

Elizabeth: “Of course not love. I explained that there are some things that even magic cannot accomplish. 

Sean: Nick understands that it would have to be a Hexenbiest who carries our baby, right?

Elizabeth: Yes, love. His first thought was to call Adalind, but I convinced him that talking to his mate should be his first step. I’m guessing he hasn’t come to see you yet?

Sean: No. He’s out following up on some case leads with Hank. Maybe I should leave early and plan a special dinner. Talking about starting a family is a big step for us.

Elizabeth: That sounds like a perfect plan love. If you need me to explain in greater detail the the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank process to Nick let me know. Or Adalind, but I suspect she is well aware of the process.

Sean: Thank you Mother.

***

Sean: Any luck locating Max Robbins’ ex-wife?

Nick: Nada. Naught. Zero. Zilch. In the wind. No forwarding address. 

Sean: In other words – you’ve made little progress and should take the rest of the evening off to spend with your mate.

Nick: Have you met my Captain? He can be a bit of a hard ass. I’m not sure he’d let me get off early…And now my mind is picturing said nice hard booty…and getting off *evil wink*

Sean: I’m sure your Captain would be very understanding if he knew your mate was preparing a very nice dinner and wanted a quiet evening at home with you.

Nick: Uuuhhhh…did I forget an anniversary or something that is going to make what is sounding like a very lovely night go very badly? (I LOVE YOU!!!)

Sean: I love you more every day Nick. I just thought we’d have a nice evening together. Maybe you can share what you and my Mother talked about?

…fifteen minutes go by without a response from Nick…  
Sean: Nick? 

…ten minutes go by without a response from Nick…

 

Sean: Nick? Did your phone die? Did you drop it in the snow again?

 

…ten minutes go by without a response from Nick…

Sean: Hank have you seen Nick recently?

Hank: He’s sitting right here at his desk…I’ll poke him for you.

Hank: I *so* didn’t mean that to sound how it did, sir. I will just…throw something at him.

Nick: Sorry! I got distracted working on the case. I’ll head home now. Do I need to pick anything up?

Sean: No, love. I’ll have dinner ready when you get home.

Nick: Ok, be home soon. 

 

***

 

As Nick makes his way from the squad room down to his Land Cruiser, his thoughts continue to center around his lunch conversation with Elizabeth. Nick had assumed that becoming serious with Sean would mean adoption or surrogacy if they ever decided to have a family. Now in one conversation with Sean’s Mother she had brought to light an option Nick had no idea existed. Granted, the whole Wesen world was one he couldn’t have imagined just a few years ago. 

Now…how to bring it up to Sean? He can’t really just say…‘hey how about we knock Adalind up and have some babies?’ Well…he could, but it’s not really very romantic. Not to mention Addie would SO kick his butt for phrasing it that way… *cringe* Maybe he just needs to relax and see where the evening takes them. It seems like Sean probably has an idea of what he and Elizabeth talked about, so maybe it won’t be so hard to bring it up. Not matter how badly Nick wants a family with Sean; he won’t force it on Sean. They need to be one hundred percent on the same page before taking such a big step. 

While stopped at a red light Nick glanced up and noticed that Spella Café was in the next block. Maybe he should stop in and get two pieces of their incredible strawberry cheesecake. If there was one thing guaranteed to put his Royal Zauberbiest in a receptive and cheery mood, it was the cheesecake from Spella Café. 

The drive home went by entirely too quickly Nick thought as he turned off the engine and stepped out into the brisk December evening. Taking a deep breath he walked up the walkway as he’d done almost every night for the last year. Only tonight, just on the other side of the front door, held the promise of dreams realized or dashed depending on how Sean reacted to the idea of the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank.

 

***

 

Knowing that tonight would hopefully be a memorable one for the couple, Sean set to preparing one of Nick’s favorite meals once he got home from a trip to the grocery store after leaving the station. During his drive between the station and the store Sean decided upon gnocchi with wild mushroom ragu and a simple lemon, white bean, and arugula salad. Not only were these recipes Sean knew very well, but they were also the first meal that Sean made for Nick after they started dating. 

As Sean got to work preparing their meal he couldn’t help but smile in anticipation of the changes that could soon be happening in their lives. Sean still couldn’t believe his good fortune at times. When Nick first came under his command Sean had looked into his background, as he did with any transfer. He was rather shocked to learn that his newest Detective was the son of infamous Kelly Burkhardt and the nephew of much feared Marie Kessler. This family lineage spoke of the possibility of Nick becoming a Grimm, which he did less than a year after joining Sean’s division. Hoping to guide the young Grimm in a much different path than the one his Mother and Aunt had taken, Sean took a chance and revealed his Royal and Wesen sides to Nick. While there was uncertainty in the beginning, Nick slowly started coming to Sean with Grimm related questions or cases. The two spent many late nights and days off translating Nick’s Grimm books while Sean taught Nick Latin and German. Sean also took part in the training sessions as Monroe helped Nick learn to use the wealth of weapons left to him by his Aunt. Over the course of a year the Grimm and the Royal Zauberbiest grew much closer, until it became clear to both men that there were feeling they no longer wanted to deny. Sean counted himself as blessed every day he woke up and fell asleep beside Nick.

The sound of Nick’s key in the door shook Sean out of his reminiscing thoughts. “Perfect timing love. The salad is already on the table and the gnocchi is just now finished.”

Nick walked into the kitchen with the Spella Café bag hidden behind his back. “It smells amazing Sean. Does the gnocchi happen to have the wild mushroom ragu I love?”

Smiling at the hopeful expression on Nick’s face Sean nods his head as he crosses the kitchen to Nick. “It does happen to have the wild mushroom ragu.” 

“Well I think the dessert I picked up will go perfectly then.” Nick says as he holds up the bakery bag and steps closer to kiss Sean.

It was now Sean’s turn to give his mate a hopeful smile. “Is that strawberry cheesecake from Spella Café?”

“Yes, sir! I thought we might like a special treat to enjoy later.”

“I like the way you think love!”

Setting his fork down, Nick sighs in contentment. “That was absolutely delicious, as always Sean. How about we let the dishes sit for a bit and watch another episode of Capricia?”

“Again, I like the way you think Nick. I’ve actually been enjoying the way the writers handled the intertwining plots.”

“Don’t forget the talented cast.” Nick winks at Sean as they settle on the couch.

“Yes, Addie warned me that you were rather taken with the Sam Adama character when you started watching it with her and Rosalee.”

“What can I say…Sam reminds me of you. Tall, dark, and incredibly handsome!”

Sean kisses the top of Nick’s head as the Grimm leans back against his chest and turns on the TV. The couple settles in to watch an episode, which turns into three episodes before Sean cuts Nick off. “We need to get the dishes taken care of and it’s getting late.” 

Nick grumbles adorably as the couple makes their way to the kitchen to take care of the dishes. “The dishes could wait until tomorrow. I was comfy and ready for another episode!”

Sean hands Nick a dish towel and decides to ignore his Grimm’s grumbles. “So, you haven’t gotten a chance to tell me what you and Mother talked about today at lunch.” Sean looks up after several seconds go by and Nick hasn’t said anything. “Nick…”

“Oh…sorry…just thinking.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Sean winks at him.

“Did I tell you Hank started sending Addie flowers? He doesn’t sign the card though. Says she deserves something nice on Fridays.”

“That’s very sweet. Is that what you and my Mother talked about today?”

“Wu saw Hank ordering them last week and was trying to guess who he was sending flowers to. The current pool has ex-wife number three ahead of the other three ex-wives by a wide margin. I can’t believe no one picked Adalind! Hasn’t anyone besides me noticed the sex eyes they make at each other anytime they are in the same room??”

Sean knows Nick well enough to know that when he rambles and avoids answering a question that he is worried about something. He has a pretty good idea of what is on Nick’s mind given that each time Sean has attempted to bring up Nick’s lunch with Elizabeth, he has changed the subject. Sean turns off the water and takes the towel from Nick. Taking Nick’s hand, he guides him upstairs and into their room.

Sean settles Nick and himself on their bed and turns to look at him. “You’ve been rambling and fidgeting all night love. Clearly something is on your mind, but you’re hesitant to talk about it. I’m going to take a guess that it’s the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank that my Mother told you about today at lunch.”

Nick looks down at his hands. “You…she…uuumm…Elizabeth told you?”

Sean tips Nicks head up so he can look into his grey eyes. Sean’s heart skips a beat as he sees hope and trepidation warring in his mate’s eyes. “Yes, I talked to Mother briefly after your lunch. She mentioned that she told you about the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank. Is that something you might be interested in?” 

“I know a child isn’t something we’ve talked about. Meeting Gigi made me realize how much I want us to have a family of our own. I would love to have at least two because I know how lonely it is growing up without a sibling. I figured if we ever did decide to have a family that we’d adopt or find a surrogate. Then Elizabeth goes and tells me that we can have a baby that is both of ours. I’ll admit that I got really excited, but then…” Nick looks down at his hands again as he stops talking.

Sean waits a few seconds, but sees that Nick isn’t continuing his thought. “You were excited, but something changed that. What happened Nick?”

“I’m still excited, but I worry that I’d be forcing you into doing something you’re not ready for or not even interested in. I mean like I said before we’ve never talked about having a child and maybe we haven’t because you have no interest in being a father. I was so excited to meet and hold Gigi, but it seemed like maybe you were just along because I wanted you to come. You didn’t want to hold her which made me think that children aren’t in our future.”

Nick suddenly finds himself straddled by six feet four inches of Royal Zauberbiest. “Nicholas David Burkhardt I am truly sorry that I gave you even the slightest impression that I did not want to have a family with you. I can honestly say that I have pictured us having a family many times, but I didn’t want to pressure you when our relationship was still so new. As for not holding Gigi, I was so captivated by watching you hold her that I didn’t want to stop watching. I couldn’t help but picture you holding a baby that was ours, part you and part me. If you are willing, I would very much like to do the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank with you.”

Nick takes Sean’s face in his hands and gently kisses him. “Sean Alexander Renard I want nothing more than to have a family with you.” 

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


	5. Look Who’s Talking…About Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Burkhardt and Sean Renard are ready to start a family, but before they convince Adalind to help them Elizabeth needs to explain the zaubertrank process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @tolieawake and @weson90 for all the inspiring chats we've been having that have made their way into this story!
> 
> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Constellation ringtone sounds 

Nick sighs as he is forced out of the warmth of Sean’s arms in order to reach for his ringing phone, noticing that it is just after 7:00am. “What.”

“Now is that anyway to talk to your mate’s Mother, love?” Elizabeth answers sounding entirely too cheery for how early it is.

“Sorry Elizabeth. We didn’t get to sleep until early this morning, so I’m feeling a little sleep deprived.”

“Oh, really? Can I assume your talk about babies went well and that there was celebratory practicing going on that kept you boys up until all hours?”

“Uh…I think I need really strong coffee and lots of it before discussing my bedroom activities with Sean’s Mother…no offense.”

“None taken love! I’ll be by in an hour with coffee and those bagels I know you two love so much!”

Elizabeth hangs up before Nick can protest her imminent arrival. “So…that was your Mother…”

“I gathered as much. Dare I ask what has her calling at such as early hour?”

“I think she was checking up on us since she knew what I planned to talk to you about last night. Apparently she will be here in an hour with breakfast.”

Sean pulls Nick back into his arms. “Well that leaves us with forty minutes to fill before a quick shower. Now – whatever will we do?” He asks giving his Grimm a seductive smile as he began kissing along Nick’s shoulder.

***

Elizabeth: Sean, love, I’m ten minutes from your house. I do hope you’ve both managed to make yourselves presentable for company.”

Sean: Yes, Mother.

Elizabeth: Eye rolling is unnecessary and rather unbecoming Sean!

Sean: Of course, Mother. None of that going on here. We are ready for you to join us for breakfast. Nick would like to hear more about the Duo Patribus Unum Genus and I think you’re more knowledgeable on it than I am.

Elizabeth: I thought he might have some questions once he knew you were amenable to the zaubertrank. See you shortly!

***

Once coffee and bagels had been distributed, Elizabeth sat back and studied her boys. Nick appeared to be having a somewhat spiritual experience while drinking his coffee. Sean was watching his mate with a smile on his lips and love in his eyes. While many outside their group might consider a relationship between a Grimm and a Royal Zauberbiest ill-advised, Elizabeth had seen for herself many times just how good they were for each other. “Now that my boys are sufficiently caffeinated, shall we discuss the ins and outs of the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank?”

Nick shifted closer to Sean on the loveseat and entwined their fingers, an action that did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth and made her smile. “I do have a few questions, but maybe if you explain the process to Sean and me my questions might be answered from that.”

“Very well. The Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank is a three part process. The ingredients needed for this zaubertrank are fairly common, so I suspect Rosalee will have them on hand at her Spice Shop. The first part will involve both of you drinking a potion and reciting an incantation. Once that is complete you will both need to provide a sample, which is the second part of the zaubertrank. This will be mixed into a potion that Adalind will drink while reciting the second part of the incantation to complete the third part of the process. After a week Adalind will be able to take a pregnancy test to confirm that the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank has successfully allowed the creation of one or more babies. She’ll need an ultrasound to confirm how many, but generally this type of zaubertrank results in twins.”

“Wow, twins Sean!! I was excited for one baby, but TWO – WOW!!” Nick leans over and kisses Sean. The kiss would have gotten more serious if Nick hadn’t remembered quickly just who else was in the room. Blushing, Nick continues. “You mentioned that after we take the potion and say the incantation that we have to provide a sample. You mean blood right?”

“No, not a blood sample love. I’m fairly certain you understand how babies are made Nick, so when I say sample I’d think you’d know what I’m talking about.” Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile at the look at passed between her two boys.

Blushing a bright shade of red at just what Elizabeth means Nick stammers “Uh…you mean…sample…like…we…then…ummmm…” 

Elizabeth cuts Nick off “Yes, Nick. We will need a seed donation from each of you, which is mixed with the potion Adalind will drink.” 

Nick looks between Elizabeth and Sean before saying “Can I please not be the one to who tells her what exactly is in the potion she’s drinking? Or Sean probably, because how awkward is that to say here drink this potion that has our…stuff…in it?!? Can you please come to dinner when we ask Addie?”

“Relax love. Don’t forget that Adalind is a very gifted Hexenbiest. I have no doubt that she is fully aware of what a Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank entails, but if it will stop this slight freak out we are watching you have then yes I would be happy to join you for your dinner with Adalind.”

Nick jumps up and hugs Elizabeth. “Thank you Elizabeth!”

“Of course. As I’ve said before I will do anything I can to help you boys out. Especially when it means becoming a Grandmother who gets to spoil her grandchildren. Now I have an appointment I need to get to. Text me the dinner details after you talk to Adalind.” Elizabeth kissed the cheek of each of her boys before heading out the door.

***

Nick to Adalind & Sean: Addie!!! Are you free tomorrow night for dinner with Elizabeth, Sean and me?

Adalind to Nick & Sean: What did you do now Nick?

Nick to Adalind & Sean: Why do you automatically assume I did something? Can’t we just want to have our favorite Hexenbiests join us for dinner?

Adalind to Nick & Sean: You forget how well I know you…

Sean to Adalind & Nick: And now he’s pouting. 

Adalind to Nick & Sean: Nicholas…while I know that pout works rather well on a certain Zauberbiest, it doesn’t work on me. I will join you all for dinner as long as Nick promises he’s not cooking.

Nick to Adalind & Sean: Hey! I can cook!

Nick to Adalind & Sean: Kind of.

Adalind to Nick & Sean: A Ham and cheese sandwich, while yummy, is not cooking.

Nick to Adalind & Sean: Whatever…Sean likes them a LOT!

Adalind to Nick & Sean: Sean also likes several other things pertaining to you that I’ll pass on *wink*

Nick to Adalind & Sean: Noted. So…you’ll come over tomorrow night? 8:00?

Adalind to Nick & Sean: It’s a date! :)

Nick to Adalind & Sean: :) :) :) :) :)

***

Adalind to Elizabeth: So…what exactly are our favorite Grimm and Royal Zauberbiest up to? I got a somewhat mysterious dinner invitation earlier.

Elizabeth to Adalind: I don’t want to spoil what the boys want to talk to you about sweetie.

Adalind to Elizabeth: Not even a hint??

Elizabeth to Adalind: Just go into the night with an open mind.

Adalind to Elizabeth: Elizabeth Lascelles – master of the vague

Elizabeth to Adalind: *heart*

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


	6. Chapter Six: Look Who’s Talking…About Babies II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are ready to start a family, but first they must convince Adalind to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***
> 
> Thank you @tolieawake and @thacker_kari for your feedback and inspiration!! Love you ladies!! 
> 
> Thank you SO much to all who have commented!! I've so enjoyed your kind thoughts! I promise to reply soon :* If anyone has any suggestions or ideas they'd like me to include feel free to message me or comment!

Elizabeth: Adalind, my dear, I need to stop by Rosalee’s Spice Shop on my way to the boy’s house tonight to pick up more of the dried zwetschkenröster that she said she finally was able to get in. Would you like me to stop by and pick you up on my way?

Adalind: So sweet of you to offer Elizabeth! Shall I be ready about 7:30?

Elizabeth: That is perfect. Do you need anything from Rosalee’s?

Adalind: I was just there yesterday! She also was able to finally get more zweigelt in!

Elizabeth: That is actually on my list of things I’ll need soon. See you tonight Addie!

 

***

 

Nick: Sean! I’m at the store with the list you emailed me for our dinner tonight. What the heck is vietnamese nuoc mam?? Is that even English??

Sean: It’s Asian fish sauce, love.

Nick: Ooooohhh…you could have just put that :-/

Sean: I shall remember that for next time.

Nick: I don’t suppose snow peas are just regular peas that are hanging out in snow?

Sean: LOL

Nick: …uh, that was actually a question… 

Nick: I do believe that is the first time I’ve ever seen a Royal Prince/Police Captain use LOL…

Sean: It was appropriate to the situation. Snow peas are in the produce aisle. 

Nick: Found them! Google is my friend :)

Nick: So…is jasmine rice…just rice? Why must you use all the weird ingredients when Nick is doing the shopping? *pout*

Sean: Jasmine rice will be on the same aisle as the white or brown rice. I do believe you are the one who picked out the green curry braised salmon recipe, love *smile*

Nick: Well…I didn’t know it had funky ingredients! Next time I’ll read the recipe.

Nick: Found the rice…possibly scared a mauzhertz when I cheered…

Nick: in the flower shop now. white lilies for your Mom? pink daisies for Addie?

Sean: Yes to both. Thank you for taking care of the errands, love. I’m leaving the station now.

Nick: race you home!

Sean: NICHOLAS DAVID BURKHART – NO! 

Nick: fun sucker…and I don’t mean that in the good way :-/

Sean: I would like the love of my life and father of my future children to arrive home in one piece.

Nick: Likewise! Let’s agree to drive smart and safe!

Sean: Agreed.

 

***

 

Sean flipped the salmon in the sauté pan and placed the lid back on. Turning he saw that Nick had started pacing between their dining room and kitchen. Realizing Nick was only becoming more nervous as the time for Adalind to arrive grew closer; Sean knew his Grimm needed a distraction. Unfortunately, there was not time for his usual mode of Grimm distraction, so keeping Nick busy would have to do. “Nick, love, could you open the wine for me?”

“Sure! Oh! Addie is going to love this Blauburgunder Pinot Noir!”

“It goes well with the menu we decided on and I happen to know it’s one of her favorites.”

 

***

 

“Sean that was the best salmon and rice dish I have ever had!”

“Thank you Adalind. Nick gets the credit for finding the recipe.”

“Nick will make sure the next recipe he picks does not require so many funky and hard to locate ingredients!” Nick grumbled as he began picking up plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Elizabeth and Adalind can’t help but laugh once Nick was out of the room. “Son, what funky and hard ingredients did you send your Grimm after?”

Sean rolls his eyes, but the smile teasing at his lips tells the ladies that he’s not nearly as annoyed as he is amused. “Nick had some troubles locating the vietnamese nuoc mam, snow peas, and jasmine rice.”

“See! Funky and hard to locate!” Nick says returning from the kitchen with a try laden with four cups of coffee and a plate of chocolate truffle cookies.

Eyeing the dessert and rich smelling coffee Nick was placing in front of her, Adalind couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer. “Ok gentlemen! Time to explain what’s going on. First the mysterious and out-of-the-blue dinner invitation. Then arriving to a vase of beautiful pink daisies, which I know you know are my absolute favorite flower. Followed by a delicious dinner. Now my favorite cookies.”

Nick and Sean share a silent look before Sean starts explaining. “We wanted to have you over to ask you for a favor.”

“I don’t think we can call this a favor Sean! This is big! Huge! Life changing! Just listen what we’re asking and promise you’ll take at least the night to think before giving us your answer Addie!” Nick says, a bit of pleading in his voice. As much as he wants this, Nick doesn’t want Addie to feel pressured to agree if she’s not sure.

Sean nods in agreement with Nick. “Yes, this is more than a favor. We both want you to take as much time as necessary to decide. No pressure.”

Sensing that Nick and Sean were hesitant to actually ask Adalind, Elizabeth decides to give them a push. “Boys, why don’t you actually tell Addie what it is you’ve brought her here to ask her? I’m sure she’s anxious to know.”

“Yes, because I’m imaging all sorts of weird requests right now…”

Nick takes a deep breath and asks “Have you heard of the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank?"

Adalind takes a moment to process the name and smiles brightly. “Oh my! You want to start a family! You want babies with both your genes! Can you imagine how CUTE your babies will be?!” She jumps up and rushes to hug first Nick, and then Sean. “YES!! If you are asking me if I’ll help with the zaubertrank and carry the baby – the answer is one hundred percent YES! I am honored that you asked me!”

Shocked at how excited Adalind is, Nick looks at Sean briefly before starting to ramble nervously “We are thrilled you’re so excited, but we really want you to think about this before just saying yes. This is a big commitment and we don’t want you to agree now, but regret your decision because you didn’t stop to consider all that is going to happen. I did some reading today. You could have nine months of nausea, acne, peeing yourself, huge boobs, no sex afterwards for WEEKS, stretch marks, hemorrhoids, weird dreams, sleepless nights…”

Elizabeth places her hand on Nick’s arm. “Love, I’m happy to see you’ve been researching, but I’m going to stop you now as Sean is starting to look a little pale. Yes, all of those are possible pregnancy concerns. Not every woman has the same experiences while pregnant. When I was pregnant with Sean I had some nausea, but that was probably the worst of it. Hexenbiests generally have fairly easy pregnancies. What I remember most is hearing his heartbeat at every appointment, feeling him kick for the first time, knowing that I was helping grow this little person who would become the amazing man you see today.”

Sitting back in her chair across the table from the couple Adalind smiles “Nick I am truly touched that you both are so concerned with making sure I know what I’m getting into. You may not know, but I have assisted Henrietta several times when she has performed the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank. I am fully aware of this process. While I am happy to say yes right now, I will respect your wishes and think on it tonight.”

“Thank you for even considering this Adalind. Nick and I would be honored to have you carry our child or children, if you decide you are willing.”

Adalind hugged the couple as she and Elizabeth prepared to make their exit. “I’ll message or call you tomorrow. Thank you for a lovely evening!”

 

***

 

Sean: Thank you for coming tonight Mother.

Elizabeth: No need to thank me, love. I would do anything for you and Nick! Plus Adalind is like the daughter I never had, so knowing she will probably be helping to make me a Grandmother warms my heart.

Sean: Don’t get your hopes up just yet Mother. She hasn’t officially said yes. She could be spending her evening thinking of all the negatives Nick mentioned and decide it’s not worth it to agree to carry a baby for us. Who in their right mind would want to face nausea, acne, stretch marks, weird dreams, or sleepless nights?? How can we even ask her to do that? Just so we can have a baby with both our genes. Maybe we should just adopt.

Elizabeth: SEAN ALEXANDER RENARD

Sean: Mother?

Elizabeth: Sorry, I had to stop your rambling. Your Grimm is rubbing off on you. ;)

Sean: Very funny Mother.

Elizabeth: Your nervousness is perfectly natural.   
Maybe you should go relax with Nick. Or…go to bed early ;)

Sean: MOTHER! Have a good night.

Elizabeth: :)

 

***

 

Adalind: Thanks for being there tonight Elizabeth! It’s always good to spend the evening with you. Plus you’ve become the master of ending Nick’s rambling *wink*

Elizabeth: It’s always a pleasure to spend time with you as well, my dear. Nick does tend to ramble when he’s nervous, so I’ve had some practice. Apparently its intimidating when you’re a Grimm meeting your mate’s Hexenbiest mother ;)

Adalind: LOL Our tough Grimm can be rather adorable at times! 

Adalind: So…am I crazy for not spending any more time considering the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank? I want to do this for them! Sean and Nick will be amazing parents!

Elizabeth: While I am thrilled with the prospect of grandchildren to spoil, you shouldn’t rush into this. 

Adalind: I’ve done enough not so great things as a Hexenbiest thanks to my Mother’s witchy influence. I want to do something *really* good. Helping two of the most amazing men create a family is a really good thing!

Elizabeth: Oh Addie! You are NOTHING like your mother! You are, in fact, quite the opposite of Catherine. The daughter I always wanted!

Adalind: Great, not even pregnant yet and already getting all emotional. I am so thankful for the example you’ve given me of how to positively use my Hexenbiest nature.

Elizabeth: And now I’m getting a little teary-eyed! I need to get some potions mixed for a client. Let me know what you decide tomorrow. Good night, dear!

Adalind: Sweet dreams!

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


	7. Chapter Seven: Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has arrived in Portland! See how our favorite Grimm family celebrates the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to @tolieawake!! Thank you your inspiration and all the brain storming we’ve done!!
> 
> Wishing all of you a belated Merry Christmas! I hope you had a wonderful holiday!!
> 
> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

_Harp ringtone sounds_  

Sean groans as he is forced awake by his ringing phone, noticing that it is just after 6:00am. “This **best** be important.”

“Now is that anyway to talk to your Mother, dear?  Especially on Christmas Eve?” Elizabeth answers sounding entirely too merry for how early it is.

“Apologies Mother.  What can I do for you at 6:10 in the morning?”

“Oh my it is rather early isn’t it?  I must still be on New York time.  I merely wanted to see if you boys had heard from Adalind since our dinner?”

“Not yet Mother.  I promise you will be the first person we call if she agrees.”

“Very well.  I should let you boys get back to…whatever…you were doing before I called.”

“Sleeping Mother…we were sleeping”

“Of course you were.  We shall talk later dear.”

Elizabeth hangs up before Sean can dispute her assumption that her son and his mate were doing anything else other than sleeping. Sighing Sean turns back and sees that his Grimm is awake and watching him intently.

“So your Mother is very eager to know if she’s going to have grandchildren to spoil soon, huh?”  Nick asks as he settles back into Sean’s embrace.

“Apparently, yes.”  Sean agrees kissing the top of Nick’s head.

“You know what I realized while you were talking to your Mother?”

“That my Mother needs to look at the time before calling?”

Nick snorts at this grumble from his Royal Zauberbiest. “Well, while that is certainly true it is not what I was thinking about.  This could be our last Christmas without little ones running around.  Well, probably not running around next year, but maybe crawling?  How old are babies when they start crawling?  I bet Rosalee knows!  Gigi isn’t crawling yet, since she’s all of three weeks old, but Rosalee read all the books so she’d know for sure.  So much will probably change for us.  No more sleeping in or walking around naked or random making out…”

Sean can tell Nick is getting nervous as he’s started rambling again.  “You’re very correct.  This time next year will be different if we have a baby or babies.  Tell me love, are you worried about our lives changing because we might have children or are you worried because you’re afraid Adalind has changed her mind about carrying a baby for us?”

“Worried?  Who said I was worried?  I didn’t?”

Knowing the rambling will continue if Sean doesn’t distract Nick, the Grimm unexpectedly finds himself straddled by six feet four inches of Royal Zauberbiest.  “It’s OK to be worried love.  I am too.  I think we’ve both realized just how much we want to start our family using this Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank and knowing that Adalind is the key to making this wish happen I am admittedly nervous awaiting her decision.”  Sean looks into Nick’s eyes before leaning down and gently kissing him. 

Nick deepens the kiss before pulling away and cupping Sean’s face.  “Thank you.  I am nervous, but knowing you feel the same helps.  We’ll just have to be patient and maybe distract ourselves…”

“That sounds like a perfect plan love.”

 

***

 

The sound of their doorbell ringing brings Nick out of the kitchen  where he has been making his ‘famous’ ham and cheese sandwiches for a light lunch before they tackled wrapping gifts in preparation for the Christmas gathering at Monroe and Rosalee’s the following evening.  “I’ll get it Sean!”  Nick calls up the stair as he walks to the front door.

He opens the door and finds a teenager in a TreeHouse Children's Boutique logo polo holding a large gift basket.  “Merry Christmas, sir.  I have a delivery for a Sean Renard and Nick Burkhardt.  Would you possibly be one of them?”

“I’m Nick.  Do you need me to sign anything?”

“No, sir.  Just need you to accept the delivery.”

“Well, thank you!  And Merry Christmas to you!”

“Thank you, sir!”

Nick closes the door behind the departing delivery person, staring at the gift basket.  “Uh, Sean…you need to come down here… _now_ … **please**!”

Hearing the mild panic in Nick’s voice, Sean rushes downstairs to find him standing in their entryway holding a gift basket filled with what appears to be baby items.  “What is that and who sent it?”  He asks coming up beside Nick.

“Not sure.  It looks like there is a card.”

“Let’s take it in the dining room and have a look.”  Sean starts to walk towards the other room only to notice Nick is frozen in place staring at the basket.  Taking Nick’s arm he guides him to a chair and sits him down.

“Do you think this might be from Addie, Sean?”

“Possibly, but unless we open the card we won’t know who it’s from.”

“You do it.”

“Of course love.”  Sean takes the card out of the envelope and studies the front of it before turning it for his mate to see.  In a multi-colored embroidery it reads ‘You’re going to be amazing parents’.

Nick stares at the card for several moments before looking up at Sean smiling. “Open the card so we can see who all of this is from!”

Sean opens the card and reads the message aloud “Dearest Nick and Sean,  I have spent the last day thinking about your request and I am still so very honored that you would ask me to be a part of creating your family.  I am so happy to say YES!  You will both be amazing and special fathers to the baby or babies to come.  Please accept this early Christmas present as a sign of my excitement to go on this journey with you.  All of my love – Addie”

“Wow…wow…wow!  Sean we are going to be parents!”  Nick jumps up and hugs Sean.

“Yes we are love.  Yes we are!” 

 

 

***

 

 

Nick:  Addie!!!  Addie!!!  Addie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Adalind:  Hi sweetie :) I’m guessing my delivery arrived?

Nick:  Yes!!!!!!  Thank you!  Thank you! Thank you!  Thank you!

Adalind:  I am honored to be able to be a part of this with you and Sean!

Nick:  We couldn’t think of someone more perfect to help us!  Thank you also for the gift basket!  I’m not entirely sure what everything is in it, but still thank you!

Adalind:  LOL I promise it will all be useful.  Just think…you’ll have nine months to read up and practice with Gigi!

Nick:  Ooooo good idea!  Maybe I can even get Sean to babysit Gigi??

Adalind:  Now that I would pay to see.  That and you getting our favorite overprotective Blutbad daddy to agree to allow Sean to babysit.  He practically asked for a resume, references, and a blood sample when I helped Rosalee at the Spice Shop last week while Gigi was there and he had a clock repair appointment…

Nick: Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.  You’ll be at their Christmas dinner tomorrow night, right?

Adalind:  Of course!  Elizabeth and I are planning to make a cherry cheesecake and a salted caramel cheesecake tonight.

Nick:  I just told Sean about the planned cheesecakes…he moaned…I thought I was the only one who could make him make that sound *pout*

Adalind:  We all know his love of cheesecake sweetie.  I seriously doubt he’d replace you with cheesecake.  In case you’ve missed the last several years – he’s quite in love with your crazy Grimm butt!

Nick:  Oh, he does love my butt *evil grin*

Adalind:  Okay loverboy!  Enough of that!  I need to get some gifts wrapped before Elizabeth gets here.  Have a wonderful night and I will need you tomorrow sweetie!

Nick:  Merry Christmas Eve!!

Adalind:  :)

 

 

***

 

 

Sean:  Good evening Mother

Elizabeth:  Well hello love!  Are you boys enjoying your Christmas Eve?

Sean:  I’m guessing you’ve already talked to Adalind?  Nick mentioned you two planned to bake tonight.

Elizabeth:  Ever the perceptive Police Captain.  Yes, she showed me pictures of the gift she had delivered this afternoon.  I am so happy for you both, love!  Equally excited to spoil those grandbabies!

Sean:  The gift was a very nice surprise.  Nick has been on cloud nine all afternoon.  He even volunteered to wrap all of the presents while I caught up on some paperwork.

Elizabeth:  And…you’re on cloud nine also, right dear?

Sean:  Yes Mother.  I never really thought having a serious relationship or a family was in the cards for me.  Nick has changed all of that.  I am truly thankful for him and our family to come.

Elizabeth:  Hearing that is the best Christmas gift a Mother could ask for.

Sean:  Then I shall let Nick know to return the impossibly perfect gift he managed to find for you ;-)

Elizabeth:  Sean Alexander Renard – I do believe that was humor!  That Grimm of yours is most definitely an amazing influence on you!

Sean:  That he is Mother.  I should let you get back to your baking.  Nick has an evening of Christmas movies planned.

Elizabeth:  Enjoy son!

 

 

***

 

 

Monroe:  Hey all!  I know we’ve been a *bit* preoccupied with our bundle of adorableness, so I wanted to make sure everyone remembered what they planned to bring tomorrow night. (check your email for the latest Gigi pictures!!)

Elizabeth:  Addie and I have dessert covered!  Two cheesecakes, pumpkin pie, and brownies.

Wu:  roasted veggies as requested

Hank:  Aunt Margie’s famous antipasto platter

Juliette:  Holiday Apple Salad and Glazed Carrots!

Nick:  Sean and I are bringing baked brie, pears with blue cheese & prosciutto, and broccoli with toasted garlic & hazelnuts.  I promise Sean did all of the cooking.

Sean:  You were a fabulous helper Nick :)

Trubel:  I’m bringing Juliette’s perfect mashed potatoes!

Nick:  Are they perfect because they are really good…or are you just flirting with the pretty redhead??

Trubel:  shut up…or I’ll tell everyone that thing you said about Sean last week…

Rosalee:  Oh!  Do tell Trubel!!

Hank:  No…no…HELL NO!! I don’t need to hear it *again*… once was MORE THAN enough.

Juliette:  Hank knows?  Now you have to share with the rest of us!

Trubel:  I’ll tell you later Jules!

Rosalee:  And you’ll tell me when you find out…right Juliette??  *wink*

Juliette:  Of course!!

Nick:  HEY – NO! NOT YOUR STORY TO TELL TRUBEL *pout*

Monroe:  Ok, this group text has wandered from Christmas dinner planning to embarrassing our local Grimm.  While I am generally on board with said embarrassing – everyone remember dinner is at 5:30 tomorrow night. Gifts are not expected!  Well Gigi might be hoping for something!  Feel free to spoil her!!

Rosalee:  No, seriously everyone…Gigi has PLENTY!  A certain Daddy cleaned out most of the baby boutique by our house over the last few weeks.  Your company and tasty dishes are all that is needed tomorrow night.

Juliette:  Dibs on cuddling Gigi!

Nick:  Nope!  Sean and I already called dibs on Gigi cuddling

Juliette:  Uh huh…since when are you interested in cuddling babies??

Monroe:  Have you seen my daughter?  How could anyone not want to cuddle her? (check your email – more pictures!)

Rosalee:  We will let anyone who wants in on the cuddling with lil Ms. Gigi have a go! 

Wu:  Count me in!

Hank:  Count me out – no offense.

Nick:  Don’t mind Hank.  He’s still grossed out by that baby to projectile pooped on him last month  :-x

Hank:  Grossed out fairly understates it.  Traumatized.  Disturbed.  Shocked.  Horrified.     

Monroe:  I promise no projectile pooping by my daughter at Christmas dinner.

 

 

***

 

 

Nick looked around the table at the people who, over the last several years, have become his family.  The feast the group has assembled has been bountiful and delicious.  Now that everyone has finished the meal, they are enjoying dessert and coffee while chatting in smaller groups.  Elizabeth, Addie, and Rosalee are discussing the merits of bramble leaf versus comfrey leaf for a potion Elizabeth is helping Rosalee perfect for a difficult customer.  Juliette is taking her turn holding Gigi and currently trying to convince Trubel to hold the squirming baby.  Wu and Monroe are debating chickpeas being superior to tofu.  Hank and Sean are discussing the proposed new shotgun models the City Council wants Sean to get for the department.

Having given up on convincing Trubel to hold Gigi, Juliette starts passing her back to Rosalee when Nick steps over and takes her.  “Uncle Nick needs a turn with Ms. Gigi!”  Nick takes his precious bundle and takes a seat next to Sean, who looks over as Nick sits down.

“Well hello Gigi!” Sean says smiling at the infant.  “Wait until you see all that your Uncle Nick got you for Christmas.  He may have gone a bit overboard, but he assured me that you’ll enjoy all of it.”

“Nick!  I said she didn’t need any presents!”  Rosalee protests

“Technically you told me that after we’d already been shopping, so…”

Rosalee can’t help but laugh at the Grimm puppy dog eyes that are being cast her way.  “You’re as bad as Monroe!  This little one is going to have all the men in her life wrapped around her pinky!”

“It’s not just me!”  Nick laughed as he protested   “A certain Royal insisted that Gigi needed the bib with princess on it!”

“I will confess to that charge Detective Burkhardt if you confess to insisting that Gigi needed all four stuffed toys.”

“Oh!  I forgot about the fox and wolf we got her!  Here take her so I can go get that bag!  Gigi is going to love them!”  Nick gently places Gigi in Sean’s arms and runs to the family room for the gift bag containing said wolf and fox.  The sight he comes back to makes him stop short.  Sean is cradling Gigi while telling her all about the toys her Uncle Nick got her.

Elizabeth is also taking in the scene before her and it warms her heart to see her boys bonding with Gigi.  “You boys are certainly getting in some good practice this evening with the adorable Gigi!”

The rest of the room stops talking and looks at each other and then Elizabeth in confusion.  Nick, who had sat back down next to Sean to show Gigi the toys, looked up at the sudden silence in the room following Elizabeth’s comment.  Taking this has the perfect opening to share their news, Nick blurts out “We’re gonna have a baby!”

Hank is the first to recover his powers of speech.  He looks back and forth between his Captain and his partner.  “Do you mean?  Are you talking about?  Is Nick?  How is it?  When?  Uh…”

Nick can’t help but be amused at Hank’s confusion.  “Not sure what you’re asking there partner since you’ve yet to get out a full sentence.”

“No one likes a smartass Nick.”  Hank deadpans.

Wu, never one to shy away from awkward conversations, asks “So, are you pregnant Nick?”

“It’s funny that you say that, as it’s the first thing I thought when Elizabeth told me about the Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank, but no – I’m not pregnant.”

“So…you plan to get pregnant?”  Juliette asks.

Trubel starts laughing.  When the group turns to look at her she blushes.  “Sorry, I was picturing Nick hugely pregnant chasing a Fuchsteufelwild or a Löwen. ”

“Haha.  Highly not amusing.”  Nick says “The Duo Patribus Unum Genus zaubertrank name translates to two fathers one family.  It allows two fathers to conceive a child that would be of both their DNA and requires a Hexenbiest to carry to baby or babies.”

“Oh Nick!  Sean!  Please say you’ll allow me to assist in making the zaubertrank?”  Rosalee asks tearing up a bit. “Sorry…hormones, but I am so excited for you both.”

“We would be honored for you to help my Mother and Adalind with the zaubertrank Rosalee.”

“Who did you talk into getting knocked up?”  Wu asks.

“Wu, you can’t ask them that!”  Juliette whispers.

“What?  You all were wondering too!”

“It’s ok Juliette.  Nick and Sean honored me by asking if I would take part in the zaubertrank and carry their baby or babies.”  Adalind says smiling at the couple.  “I said yes.  Rosalee we will definitely need your assistance at the Spice Shop once Sean and Nick are ready to perform the zaubertrank.”

Juliette hugs Nick and Sean.  “This is a wonderful Christmas surprise!   You are going to be wonderful parents!” 

“Thanks Juliette!  We are very excited!”

“Indeed.”  Sean says taking Nicks hand in his and smiles at his mate.

Gigi chooses that moment to let out a high-pitched and very loud wail.  Monroe regards his daughter who is still in Sean’s arms.  “Just imagine soon you’ll have your own howling bundle of joy.”

“Well…maybe not howling.  Our baby won’t be part Blutbad.”  Nick says laughing and Rosalee takes her daughter and heads upstairs to feed her.

“Hilarious Nick.”  Monroe says as he heads to collect coats so the group can begin leaving.

Hugs and goodbyes are exchanged as the group steps outside and goes their separate ways.

 

 

***

 

 

Juliette:  Thank you for a lovely evening Monroe and Rosalee! 

Wu:  Yes!  One of the best Christmas evenings I’ve had in Portland.

Hank:  I will definitely be visiting that vineyard for more of the spiced wine.  It was incredible!

Trubel:  I never thought I’d say this, but Monroe you made tofurky a new Christmas tradition!

 Elizabeth:  A wonderful evening that I am thankful I was able to enjoy.

Adalind:  It was an amazing wine wasn’t it, Hank! 

Nick:  Thanks for hosting dinner Monrosalee!

Trubel:  Monrosalee??  Are you really too lazy to type out Monroe and Rosalee?

Sean:  Nick has become slightly obsessed with portmanteau…

Wu:  Is that even an actual word?

Juliette:  It is!! It’s the combining of two words.  It’s become poplar to combine the names of a couple.  Monroe and Rosalee are Monrosalee.  Nick and Sean are… Nican? Seack?  Renhardt?  Burkard? 

Adalind:  I like Renhardt!

Rosalee:  Me too!

Monroe:  Happy all had a good night.  Gigi is sleeping, so her parents are going to go pass out.

Elizabeth:  Good night loves!

Adalind:  Sweet dreams!

Juliette:  Good night!

 

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


	8. The Royal-Zauberbiest vs The Blutbad-Fuchsbau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nick and Sean agree to take care of Monroe and Rosalee’s newborn daughter while the new parents have an afternoon date? Gigi loves her Uncle Nick and Uncle Sean, so it’ll all be fine…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of Duo Patribus Unum Genus is dedicated to Corvus_Aconitum. Thank you so much for giving me the idea that came to life as this chapter! I love hearing from readers! If you have an idea or suggestion please let me know!
> 
> *** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world. ***

Monroe: hey Nick when you’re awake got a favor to ask.

  
Nick: i’m awake. just got back from running with Sean and we’re sitting down to eat breakfast. what's up?

  
Monroe: So you call it “running” now, eh?

  
Monroe: UGH why oh why did I just ask that???

  
Nick: LOL

  
Nick: i actually meant running, it wasn’t a euphemism for anything else…so what’s the favor?

  
Monroe: Yes, back to the reason I texted you bright and early on a Sunday morning. I want to take Rosalee out for a nice lunch. We haven’t been out of the house since Gigi was born. I think we’re both going a bit stir-crazy. What would you say to watching Gigi for a few hours?

  
Nick: Gigi needs more Uncle Nick time, so i’m saying YES!

  
Monroe: Great, thanks man! I think we could both use a relaxing lunch date before Rosalee reopens the Spice Shop tomorrow.

  
Nick: what time do you want me to come by?  
Monroe: 11:00?

  
Nick: ill be there!

  
Nick: do you mind of Sean comes too?

  
Monroe: I kinda assumed you’d both come

  
Nick: we’ll be there!

  
  
*

 

Nick sets his phone down and smiles as he goes back to eating his breakfast. Sean watches him, debating asking what the texting was about. “Was that Hank? Did you two catch a case?”

  
Nick shakes his head. “Nope! My quiet weekend free of cop-duty and Grimm-duty continues! Monroe wants to take Rosalee to lunch, so I get to take care of Gigi for a few hours. Do you want to come with me? Enjoy some couple time while we watch the most adorable little girl?” He asks giving Sean a smile that he knows will usually have Sean agreeing to whatever he’s asking.

  
“I’m not sure how much help I’ll be, but I’m happy to come along dilectum meum.”

Nick’s eyes darken and his pulse quickens at hearing Sean speak Latin, but there will be time later for acting on those tantalizing thoughts. “It’ll be good practice for both of us before our little one comes along. Although…maybe we don’t tell Monroe or Rosalee we’re planning to practice our parenting skills on Gigi.” Nick cringes at the thought of the reaction of Gigi’s over protective Blutbad father if he heard the Grimm and Royal-Zauberbiest were “practicing” their parenting skills on his newborn daughter.

  
Sean laughs at the expression on his mate’s face. “Probably for the best that we leave that part out.”

  
Nick smiles brightly. “Since you cooked such a wonderful breakfast, it’s only fair that I do the dishes before we head out to Monroe and Rosalee’s.” Nick says as he stands and kisses Sean before collecting their plates to take to the kitchen.

  
  
*

 

Sean looks over at Nick as they drive to Monroe and Rosalee’s house. He is not entirely confident their babysitting duty will go smoothly, but he can feel the excitement rolling off Nick. “Out of curiosity Love, how much experience do you have caring for babies?”

  
Nick glances up from his phone where he has been googling **_taking care of a newborn baby_** and smiles at Sean. He can see the apprehension in the stiff set of Sean’s shoulders. “Does holding Gigi in the hospital and at Christmas dinner count as experience?”

  
Sean tries to stifle a sigh. “Well…it’s better than no experience at all.”

  
Nick gives him another bright smile. “That’s the spirit! We’ll be _fine_ Sean! Gigi loves her Uncle Nick and I know she’ll love her Uncle Sean too!”

  
“We’ll be fine – that sounds like famous last words…”

  
“Relax Sean! I’m sure Monroe and Rosalee will tell us everything we need to know to watch their daughter for a few hours. Plus, if they forget to tell us something isn’t that what google and YouTube are for?”

  
Sean can’t help but smile at Nick’s confident attitude towards their impending babysitting duty. Surely a few hours of taking care of a tiny baby can’t be too hard. After all, they solve murders and arrest criminals on a daily basis. Compared to that, childcare is…petrifying. Sean sighs quietly as Nick goes back to researching on his phone.

  
  
*

 

Nick and Sean stand Gigi’s nursery listening intently and watching as Monroe explains how to change a diaper. “Ok, so start by **gently** laying Gigi on the changing table. Stand at the edge closest to her adorable little feet, with her lying down in front of you, her toes closest to your body. Remove any clothes that will hamper the changing of her diaper. Today it’s the adorable little pink lounge pants her Momma picked out. _Yes, Momma always makes sure you’re dressed like the princess you are!_ Next open the clean diaper that you got out of the changing table drawer and position it like this. See how the two halves make up the diaper? Grab the back half by its tabs on either side. Slide this back half underneath Gigi’s bottom and dirty diaper, up to waist height.”

  
Monroe demonstrates opening the diaper pail next to Gigi’s changing table as he continues to talk. “Once it’s in place remove her wet or dirty diaper and put it in the diaper pail. Make sure to close the pail, cause UGH the smells that comes outta this little one! OH! Please **please** remember to keep one hand on Gigi, even when disposing of the diaper into the pail! She’s quite wiggly! _Yes you are! Such a wiggly little princess!_ Next use one of the wipes that are in the warmer to clean Gigi. I can’t stress how **important** it is that the wipe come out of the warmer. Gigi is most indignant if a cold wipe touches her. _Isn’t that right my little Princess?!_ After that, secure her new clean diaper in place. _All fresh now, aren’t you my Kuschelwanze?!_ Then redress her in the clothing you previously took off. Now if she happens to leak and the clothes are wet or dirty, Rosalee laid out some fresh outfits on the footstool over there.”

  
Nick and Sean try to keep from snickering at the adorable way their big formerly-bad Blutbad friend seems to melt as he talks to his daughter. “Trust me that you’ll want to double-check that the clean diaper is secure and balanced on either side before redressing Ms. Gigi. It’s far easier to adjust it now than to find out later when she leaks all over her Momma while they are cuddling. I may or may not have learned that lesson the hard way.” Monroe winces recalling that particular incident.

  
Monroe stops to take a breath and looks over at Sean and Nick, who appear a bit dazed. “It’s really not that complicated guys. She’s already had her super messy morning diaper, so aside from one or maybe two wet diapers it should be easy sailing while we’re gone. How about we head downstairs and Rosalee will show you how to heat up a bottle and feed this little lady? Then we’re off to our lunch date!”

  
The couple follows Monroe down to the kitchen where Rosalee is taking a baby bottle out of their refrigerator. She crosses the kitchen and hugs Nick and Sean. “Hey there! I was just getting Gigi’s bottle out. Let me show you how to heat one up. She’s probably getting hungry, so now is the perfect time to heat one up. We should be back before she’ll want to eat again, but just in case Ms. Gigi is having one of her eat **every two hours afternoons** , you’ll be prepared to heat up another bottle”

  
Rosalee walks across their kitchen to the counter that is covered with baby bottles and accessories. Nick can’t help but chuckle to himself. He remembers a time when that counter used to be covered in accessories to make beer and beet sausages. How things are changing in his friend’s life. His and Sean’s life will soon be taking a similar course, he hopes. He is drawn out of his musings as Rosalee starts explaining how to heat a bottle. “We keep several bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator. I’ve already filled the warmer with water, but if you need to warm anymore bottles just make sure the water level is at that red line. Plug the warmer in and click on the switch on the front of the warmer. When the bottle has been in the warmer long enough, the light on the front begins to flash, indicating that the milk in the bottle is at the appropriate temperature. Remove the bottle and test the temperature by shaking a few drops of milk onto your wrist. If the milk is too hot, allow the bottle to cool for a few minutes.”

  
Rosalee looks over to see Sean and Nick giving the bottle warmer much the same dazed expression Monroe encountered upstairs. “It’ll be fine guys! I’ll feed her now before we go and most likely she’ll be set until we’re back.”

  
“Uh, how do we know if she’s hungry?” Nick asks.

  
Monroe walks further into the kitchen carrying his daughter. “Oh believe me, Gabrielle will be **sure** to let the entire neighborhood know when she’s hungry!”

  
Rosalee laughs as she takes Gigi from Monroe and picks up the bottle. “Yes, she is rather vocal when she’s hungry. Come on Nick! I’ll show you how to hold her to give her a bottle.” Rosalee says as she makes her way into the family room where Monroe has placed a large comfortable chair.

  
Nick looks at Sean and Monroe, who just smile at him before he follows Rosalee. He takes a place on the couch and listens intently as Rosalee explains the ins and outs of feeding her daughter. It doesn’t sound nearly as complicated as that whole diaper changing Monroe walked them through upstairs. After Rosalee feeds Gigi half her bottle and gets a champion burb from her, she asks Nick if he would like to finish feeding her. Figuring it’s easier to learn by doing, Nick agrees.

Nick sitting in the chair feeding Gigi and talking her is the scene Sean walks into as he and Monroe join their mates. His heart skips at beat at the sight before him. Nick is smiling brightly down at Gigi, while telling her a story about a brave Grimm and a handsome Prince. Never has he been more certain, than at that moment, just how much he wants a family with Nick.

  
Nick looks up as the two men join Rosalee on the couch across from him. “Look Sean! I’m feeding Gigi! She keeps smiling at me while she eats. See! I knew she wanted more Uncle Nick time!”

  
Monroe rolls his eyes. “She’s probably just got gas Nick. It’s a bit early for smiles yet.”

  
Nick looked over at his friend, pouting. “Nope! Gigi **loves** her Uncle Nick! Don’t you Ms. Gigi?”

  
Rosalee cast a quick glance at her husband to ensure he will remain quiet. “Of course Nick. Some babies do start smiling rather early and I’m sure our Princess is one of them. She’s most excited to be spending a few hours with her Uncles.”

  
Nick smiles brightly back at Rosalee. “You two should get to your lunch. We’ll take perfect care of Ms. Gigi while you enjoy some couple time.”

  
Sean watches the couple kiss their daughter’s head before slowly making their way out the door. After hearing the front door close he looks over at Nick, who is content rocking an almost sleeping Gigi. “She does seem to enjoy having you hold her Nick.”

  
“If she does this the whole time they are gone, this is gonna be easy!” Nick says looking down at the sleeping infant. “This could be us pretty soon, Sean.”

  
“Yes, and I think I am even more ready after seeing you taking care of Gigi.”

  
This earns Sean another bright smile, but before Nick can respond his phone starts vibrating on the table. He glances over and sees that it is Hank calling. “It’s Hank. Could you answer? I don’t want to wake Gigi by moving.”

  
Sean nods and picks up the phone. Nick listens to Sean’s side of the conversation while rocking Gigi.

  
“Good afternoon Hank.”

  
“He’s here, but he’s holding Rosalee and Monroe’s sleeping daughter.”

  
“They went to lunch and asked Nick to watch Gigi.”

  
“Yes, I think Wu is right. That does sound Wesen-related. I’ll have Nick meet you at the station.”

  
Nick is frowning as Sean disconnects the call. “I’m guessing my quiet weekend free of cop-duty and Grimm-duty has come to an end, huh?”

  
“Unfortunately, it has Love. From what Hank got from Wu, it is potentially Wesen-related. Doyle Baske told the paramedics he was on his way to visit his mom when he blew a tire and drove his car into a tree. Mr. Baske said he was going to get help when he was attacked by a guy with a large dog. He got away and fell down a hill. Mr. Baske was found by a trucker, who nearly ran him over this morning. Paramedics did find scratches and bite marks when they treated Mr. Baske but not dog bites, more like human, which is why Wu called Hank and Hank called you. They also said Mr. Baske had a lot of blood on him when they got here, but aside from the cut on his forehead, they found no major wounds.”

Nick sighs. “Yeah, that does sound Wesen-related. I guess I should call Monroe and ruin their lunch date. I can’t very well take Gigi to a crime scene. Monroe would make **me** into a crime scene.”

  
Sean chuckles as he kneels down next to the chair Nick was sitting in. “There is no need to call Monroe and disturb his lunch with Rosalee, mon bien-aimé. I will stay here with Gigi while you go deal with this new case with Hank and Wu.”

  
Nick looks up from Gigi, shocked to hear Sean offering to take care of Gigi alone. “Are you sure Sean? I know you came along because I wanted you to, but I didn’t expect you to have to watch her _alone_.”

  
“Before too much longer it’s going to be **our** child, so having a bit of experience now is a good start. Gigi and I will be fine while you are gone. If I have any questions I will call Monroe or Rosalee.”

  
“If you’re sure Sean…”

  
“I’m sure, Love. Now let me take Gigi so you can go meet Hank. The sooner you get this case handled, the sooner our quiet weekend free of cop-duty and Grimm-duty can resume.”  
Nick gently hands Gigi over to Sean, kissing him as he grabs his phone. “I’ll be back as soon as I can! Gigi be good for Uncle Sean!”

  
  
*

 

Nick: hey Monroe! hey Rosalee!

  
Monroe: What happened Nick?

  
Nick: nothing happened…

  
Monroe: And you’re texting me because?

  
Rosalee: Be nice! Did you have a question Nick?

  
Nick: not so much a question as just letting you know…I got called out to handle a possibly wesen case with Hank. Sean is gonna take care of Gigi by himself until I get back.

  
Rosalee: That’s fine Nick *smile*

  
Monroe: The reserved Royal on solo babysitting duty…I’d kinda pay to see that…

  
Monroe: Oh! The baby monitor camera!

  
Rosalee: We can’t spy on Sean, Monroe!

  
Nick: wait?!?! you've got cameras watching us?

  
Monroe: No, technically we have baby monitors to keep an eye on Gigi if we’re in another room or she’s in her crib upstairs.

  
Nick: so…you’ll check on Sean and make sure everything is OK?

  
Rosalee: I’m sure everything is FINE, but if it makes you feel better we’ll peek in on them in a bit.

  
Nick: thanks Rosalee! off to sort out what wesen left a stranded motorist with dog-like bites!

 

  
*

 

Rosalee is impressed that Monroe waits until they finish their lunch and their waitress has taken their dessert order to pull his phone out and log into their baby monitor app. “Are you really checking up on Sean?”

  
Monroe looks up from his phone sighs. “I’m only checking because Nick asked us to. It’s not like Sean has a lot of childcare experience. I just want to make sure Gigi isn’t too fussy. It’s about that time of day.”

  
Rosalee glances at her watch and has to agree. Their daughter is known to get rather fussy around this time. “Nick isn’t exactly an expert either, but you didn’t seem too worried about him taking care of Gigi.”

  
“Nick has been around kids working as a cop.”

  
“Sean is a cop as well, Monroe.”

  
Monroe can’t disagree with that fact, but he still rolls his eyes as he waits for the video feed to load. Rosalee can hear singing coming from Monroe’s phone. “Does Sean have the radio on?” She asks, leaning over to look at his phone.

  
“No! Sean is singing to Gigi! Never in my life would I have thought I would see a Royal or a Zauberbiest singing!”

  
The couple watches as Sean rocks their daughter in the glider chair in her nursery, feeding her a bottle, and singing a lullaby.

  
**Dodo, l’enfant do,** (Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,)  
**L’enfant dormira bien vite** (The child will sleep very soon)  
**Dodo, l’enfant do** (Sleepy time, the young one sleeps,)  
**L’enfant dormira bientôt.** (The child will sleep oh, so soon.)  
**Tout le monde est sage** (Everyone is calm)  
**Dans le voisinage** (All around)  
**Il est l’heure d’aller dormer** (It’s the time for all to sleep)  
**Le sommeil va bientôt venir.** (Sleep will come soon.)

  
Rosalee feels her eyes getting a bit misty as she watches the scene playing out in her daughter’s nursery. She looks up to see Monroe experiencing a similar reaction. “Can you download that so we can send it to Nick? I know he will want to see this. It is one of the most heartwarming sights I have ever seen!”

  
“Already downloaded and the clip is sending to Nick’s phone right now.”

 

  
*

 

Nick and Hank arrive at the crime scene to find Doyle Baske arguing with a paramedic.

Doyle pushes away the hand of the paramedic who is trying unsuccessfully to treat him. “No, I **said** I'm **_fine_**.”

  
“Sir, we can't tell if there's any internal bleeding or head trauma unless we take you into the hospital.”

  
Doyle shakes his head and tries to step back from the paramedic. “I'm not going in.”

  
Nick walks up to the paramedic and Doyle with Hank beside him. “Doyle Baske? I'm Detective Burkhardt. This is Detective Griffin.”

  
Doyle takes in the two newcomers with a roll of his eyes. “Look, guys, I-I got attacked by a guy and his dog, okay? I didn't get a good look at them. I got away. I must've hit my head. I don't know. I'd just blown a tire and hit a tree.”

  
Hank studies him for a moment before asking: “Can we see some identification, please?”

  
“Yeah, sure.”

  
“What kind of work do you do?” Nick asks as he watches Doyle taking out his wallet.

  
Doyle hands his ID to Hank. “Commercial real estate. My office is downtown.”

  
Hank looks down at the ID before continuing his questioning. “And you were on your way to visit your mom?”

  
“Yeah, last night. Try to get out to see her, like, once a month. She lives alone. Dad died a couple years ago.”

  
“And where are you headed now?” Nick asks, looking at Doyle’s ID Hank hands to him.

  
“I-I was just going back to where I left my car.”

  
“We can give you a ride, if you don't mind us asking you a few questions on the way.” Hank offers.

  
Doyle nods. “Yeah, I can do that.”

  
Nick starts to walk back to their car with Hank and Doyle when his phone starts vibrating, indicating he has a text message. He pulls his phone out and sees it is a text from Monroe. Attached to the text is a video clip. Nick opens the clip and sees Sean rocking Gigi and singing to her in French. He watches the clip twice more before putting his phone back in his pocket, smiling at the happy warm feeling seeing Sean taking care of Gigi gives him before joining Hank and Doyle at the car.

  
  
*

 

Nick: we’ve done as much as we can for today on this new case. dog bite man wasn’t too forthcoming so we’re going back tomorrow to talk to him and his mother. are you still at Monroe & Rosalee’s?

  
Sean: No, Love. They came back about twenty minutes ago. I’m just getting home now.

  
Nick: lunch?

  
Sean: I was thinking about chicken florentine pasta.

  
Nick: yes! please! YUM!!!!

  
Sean: I thought you’d enjoy that. I’ll see you when you get home, Love.

 

  
*

 

Nick is greeted by the smell of chicken, tomatoes, and spinach when he walks into the house. He stops in the doorway to the kitchen to watch Sean, who is finishing cooking their lunch. He can imagine little ones running in and out of the kitchen while they cook. Maybe Sean will even sing to them like he did for Gigi.

  
Sean, sensing Nick’s presence, turns and smiles at him. “Lunch is just about ready. If you’ll take the bread into the dining room, I’ll bring in the chicken florentine pasta.”

  
Nick nods as he walks in to pick up the basket of bread. “Tea or wine?”

  
“Tea, please.”

  
“After dealing with dog bite man I think I’ve earned a beer.”

  
Sean laughs quietly as he plates their pasta. “I’m not sure we can use that name officially for this case, but from what Hank said it does seem appropriate.”

  
Nick smiles as they sit down at the table. After a few minutes of silence while they enjoy the pasta Nick looks up from his plate. “How was Gigi after I left?”

  
“She slept for about another forty-five minutes then made sure I knew she was hungry.” Sean says smiling fondly.

  
“Did you figure out that bottle warmer thing?”  
“Yes, Love. It wasn’t too difficult following the instructions Rosalee gave us.”

  
“And I’m sure she loved hearing you sing!” Nick says smiling at Sean.

“Singing? I know Gigi is not verbal yet, so how did you know that?”

  
Nick blushes. “Uh…Monroe may have sent me a clip from their baby monitor. Sean it was so sweet! I love listening to you speak French, but hearing you sing to Gigi was so amazing! I can’t wait for us to have a baby that you can sing to him or her.”

  
“I was thinking of how much I’d like to sing to our child while I was holding Gigi.” Sean leans over and kisses Nick lightly.

  
Nick deepens their kiss. “Maybe the dishes can wait until later? I think I’d like to hear more French…upstairs…in our bedroom.” He gives Sean a suggestive smile that has Sean out of his seat and taking Nick’s hand to lead him upstairs.

 

  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt
> 
> Dilectum meum is my beloved in Latin.  
> Kuschelwanze is cuddly bug in German  
> mon bien-aimé is my beloved in French

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on Twitter or Instagram…say hi! @TeamRenhardt


End file.
